


If Our Love is Tragedy... podfic

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian Mafia, Mafia AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: I podficced my story 'If Our Love is Tragedy, Why are You My Remedy?'3 hours 6 minutes long.Mafia AU where mobster Carmilla is tasked with protecting Laura Hollis.





	1. Joining the Mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Our Love is Tragedy, Why are You My Remedy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930762) by [StephaniD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD). 



This chapter contains a high-pitched note in minute 4. 


	2. Right From the Start You Were a Thief You Stole My Heart, and I Your Willing Victim




	3. Day 1




	4. Meeting Danny




	5. Discussion

I'm tRYING to keep characters' voices consistent, but I am definitely new at this. Your patience and understanding is very much appreciated.


	6. Fun Stuff




	7. Carmilla Admits She Might Possibly Have Some Emotions for Laura

Happy Thursgay!


	8. Laura's Journalism Project




	9. Car Trouble

Happy Thursgay! 


	10. Carmilla Confronted




	11. Cleanup




	12. Danny Just Doesn't Know How to Quit




	13. Late-Night Conversations




	14. Investigation




	15. Annoyingly Overprotective Carmilla




	16. Evasive Action




	17. Lights, Camera, ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a high-pitched note at 3:55


	18. Laura and Danny Meet Big Toby




	19. Back to Babysitting




	20. Go On and Kiss the Girl

I had to make a new Soundcloud acct to post the last chapters... 


	21. If Our Love's Insanity, Why Are You My Clarity?

The End. Thank you for listening. :) 


	22. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise epilogue!


End file.
